El regalo navideño
by affy bp
Summary: Es Navidad y Harry prometió a su esposa hacer las compras, asi que el y Ron tienen que sufrir una osadia tratando de comprar el regalo de James, una dichosa escoba de juguete que esta agotada en toda la nación ¿Lo conseguiran? ¿Saldran vivos de esta?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: ¡No soy J.K Rowling!

**Summary**: Es Navidad y Harry prometió a su esposa hacer las compras, asi que el y Ron tienen que sufrir una osadia tratando de comprar el regalo de James, una dichosa escoba de juguete que esta agotada en toda la nación ¿Lo conseguiran? ¿Saldran vivos de esta?

* * *

**El regalo navideño.**

Harry Potter era, en ese entonces, el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, era también un hombre apuesto y con una esposa maravillosa, tenia millones de amigos y gente que lo quería, y tenia además a los Weasley, su verdadera familia..

Había algo que también tenia Harry, y eso era dos preciosos hijos…

James de tres años y Albus de dos. Y Harry era un padre maravilloso, y como todo buen padre en vísperas de Navidad solo podía pensar en una cosa..

-¡Debo conseguir los regalos para mis hijos!

Ronald, su mejor amigo y cuñado lo miro extrañamente anonadado

-¿A que te refieres? Esas son las cosas que hacen las mujeres amigo, Hermione tiene los regalos de Rose desde hace semanas.

Potter suspiro

-Ginny y yo acordamos que este año yo buscaría los regalos de nuestros hijos y Ginny conseguiría los de Teddy. Ella esta bastante estresada cuidando a los niños. Albus es un angelito pero James…bueno, el es otra historia-dijo el hombre despeinándose los cabellos, señal de que estaba nervioso.

-Relájate amigo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? ¿Qué pidieron esos dos bribones a Santa Claus?-pregunto el pelirrojo

Harry puso un gesto reflexivo, rememorando las exigencias de sus dos menores.

-Pues, Albus pidió –o bueno, más bien Ginny pidió por Albus –un muñeco de acción de esos que vuelan por toda la casa, un muñeco de felpa para dormir, y una pijama.

-Nada complicado. ¿Qué hay de James?

-Pues…el pidió una escoba de juguete, específicamente una Saeta de Fuego 3000 de juguete totalmente aerodinámica y especial para niños de tres a cinco años, unos patines mágicos y otro muñeco volador…

-Nada complicado hermano, seguro los tienes en una hora, todos.

-Eso espero…-dijo Harry no tan convencido como su mejor amigo.

-Es mas, hoy yo mismo te acompañare a buscarlos. Será divertido-opino Ron

-No estoy tan seguro Ronald, pero bueno, si tu lo dices-respondió con una sonrisa

Ron se la devolvió mas contento

-Hay algo que no entiendo amigo, ¿Por qué esperaste hasta el día antes de Navidad para comparar los regalos? ¿Ginny no esta molesta contigo?

-Ginny piensa que los regalos están comprados desde hace semanas-respondió Harry apenado

-Ohh..

-Ahora entiendes mi desesperación.

La tarde paso y mientras los dos hombres de familia terminaban todo su trabajo mas temprano de lo usual se dirigían a Hogsmade a visitar todas las jugueterías mágicas del lugar hasta encontrar los regalos pedidos por los retoños de Harry.

Ni los patines mágicos, ni los muñecos voladores fueron difíciles de encontrar, en la primera tienda que visitaron los compraron, y a muy buen precio según el tacaño de Harry.

-Bien, solo falta la pijama, el peluche y la escoba mágica. ¡Pan comido! No se porque las mujeres siempre se quejan de que hacer compras es muy cansado, yo lo encuentro fácil y entretenido-opino Ronald despreocupado

-Debería decirle eso a Hermione, creo que se sentiría aliviada de saber que puedes hacer las compras en su lugar-dijo Potter divertido, su amigo pelirrojo lo miro molesto

-Ni se te ocurra Harry, hay cosas que las mujeres deben hacer..

-Dímelo a mí..

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a un almacén distinto donde pronto encontraron la pijama y el peluche, pero un letrero llamo la atención de ambos

_"Escobas mágicas de juguete_ _Saeta de Fuego 3000: AGOTADAS"_

-¡QUEEEEE! ¿AGOTADAS? ¡Debe ser broma, Ginny va a matarme!

-Tranquilo Harry, vayamos a buscar a otro lado, seguro aun queda alguna por ahí-opino Weasley animando a su amigo y sacándolo de la tienda.

Tienda tras tienda, visitaron al menos cinco de ellas y ni rastro de la escoba de juguete que James había deseado para Navidad. Harry estaba desesperado y Ron ya no sabia que decir para animarlo, era un total caos.

El dúo paro a tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla mientras el desesperado padre estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Debes calmarte Harry, algo haremos para solucionar esto…

-¡No hay nada que podamos hacer Ron!-grito el nervioso hombre.

-¿Por qué no le compras alguna otra cosa?-pregunto

-Pues…

**Flash Back**

Era un día común de Noviembre en la casa de los Potter. Un Harry que había salido de trabajar temprano jugaba a levantar a un Albus de escasos dos años por los aires lo que hacia que el infante se riera a carcajadas mientras Ginny le preparaba a sus retoños sus galletas preferidas. Si, un día perfecto, en la casa de una familia perfecta…

-¡¡MAMA!! ¡¡PAPA!!-llamo a gritos el pequeño James.

Los asustados padres se dirigieron corriendo a su hijo mayor quien veía un anuncio publicitario en El Profeta que su madre leia esa mañana. Ginny olvido sus galletas y un Albus resignado fue depositado en su cuna para que ambos se apresuraran a llegar a su primogénito

-¿Qué pasa Jamie?-pregunto Ginny asustada

-Mira mama-llamo el niño entusiasmado

Harry y su pelirroja esposa vieron aliviados el motivo de la emoción de su pequeño que señalaba el dibujito del anuncio ya que no sabía leer, una Saeta de Fuego 3000 de juguete totalmente aerodinámica y especial para niños de tres a cinco años.

-¿Es una _edscoba _mami?-pregunto el niño de despeinados cabellos negros

-Si hijito, una escoba de juguete.

-¿Una _edscoba pada_ niños?

-Si James…

-¡¡LAA QUIEROOOOOOOOOO!!

-Tranquilo hijo, seguro la tendrás para Navidad-dijo un sereno Harry

-¿Si?-pregunto ilusionado

-Claro James-respondió sonriéndole

-¿Cuánto falta _pada_ Navidad mami?-pregunto el niño

-Un mes campeón. Y de seguro tendrás tu juguete…

-¡_Pedo _falta mucho!

-Deberás ser paciente Jamie- contesto Ginny despeinando sus cabellos

Momentos mas tarde sus dos pequeñines tomaban una siesta mientras la pareja hablaba.

-Si cielo, yo hare las compras Navideñas encantado-decía Harry mientras depositaba besos traviesos en el cuello de Ginny quien le desabotonaba la camisa ansiosa y jugueteaba con sus dedos en el pecho desnudo de su marido.

-Bien Harry, y asegúrate de comprar la escoba para James-decía la pelirroja acomodándose sobre las piernas del hombre.

-Si claro..

**Fin Flashback**

-¿Quieres decir que mi hermana te convenció de hacer las compras con sexo?

-Bueno Ginny puede ser muy provocativa cuando se lo propone..-dijo un arrepentido Harry

-¡Bien no quería saber eso sobre mi casta hermanita!-rugió Ron molesto

-¿Casta? ¿Y entonces a James y Albus los trajo la cigüeña?-pregunto ofendido

-Lalalalala, no te escucho

-Eres tan infantil a veces, no se como Hermione se caso contigo-opino el de anteojos y Ron le golpeo la espalda

-¡Oye!

-No te quejes, tu empezaste-replico el moreno mirando a su amigo

-Bien. Mejor continuemos, no quiero seguir charlando sobre lo sensual que es mi hermana o los motivos por los cuales Hermione no debió casarse conmigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo compañero, sigamos.

Y así los dos hombres recorrieron el pueblo entero en busca de la bendita escoba de juguete para complacer el capricho de James Sirius Potter sin ningún resultado favorable, Harry estaba desesperado y Ronald agotado hasta que un hombre se acerco al dúo.

-Tss, hey amigo-llamo el misterioso sujeto, Harry se puso a la defensiva de inmediato y Ron lo miro como si se tratara de un ex convicto.

-¿Qué quiere?-cuestiono un exasperado Harry, ese tipo le recordaba fugazmente a Mundungus Fletcher.

-Amigo, ¿A caso esta usted buscando un regalo navideño? Yo tengo bastante variedad que ofrecerle-dijo el hombre sonriendo como maniático

-¿Si? Lo siento, no estoy interesado-respondió Potter dándose la media vuelta

-¡Pero amigo! Tengo juegos de naipes explosivos, ajedrez mágico, muñecas, las replicas exactas de todo el equipo de los Chudley Cannons…

-¿De verdad?-interrumpió Ron de pronto

-¡Claro que si mi buen hombre! Y si lo que te interesa es el Quidditch, tengo por supuesto escobas de juguete también..

El rostro de Harry se ilumino ante las palabras expresadas por el sujeto.

-¡Usted! ¿Tiene escobas de juguete? ¿Tiene acaso la Saeta de Fuego 3000 de juguete aerodinámica especial para niños entre los tres y cinco años?-pregunto ilusionado

-¡Claro compañero, que la tengo!-exclamo el sonriente tipo.

Ronald y Harry se miraron unos segundos.

-Esta bien, voy a querer una de esas amigo-dijo al fin el de cabellos negros totalmente aliviado.

-Bien, solo síganme…

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado la primera parte:) me apetecia hacer algo asi, gracioso (o eso espero yo) sobre Harry y Ron. Subire la segunda y ultima parte mañana temprano._

_¿Que pasara? ¿Conseguira Harry la escoba de juguete? ¿Ron hara desde ahora las compras de Hermione? ¿Seguira Ron esterandose de los talentos sexuales de Ginny y de porque Hermione no debio casarse con el? ¿Sera ese sujeto de fiar? ¿A donde los llevara? ¿Tendra mi hermoso y adorado Jamie su escoba? ¡Yo espero que si! ¿Y que dira Ginny si se entera que Harry le mintio con las compras? ¿Castigara al moreno sin esos talentitos que a Ron le molestan tanto? _

_¡Todas estas respuestas y mas, mañana a la misma hora, aqui mismo!_

_Un beso, gracias por leer._

_Besos sabor Potter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: ¡No soy J.K Rowling!

**Summary**: Es Navidad y Harry prometió a su esposa hacer las compras, asi que el y Ron tienen que sufrir una osadia tratando de comprar el regalo de James, una dichosa escoba de juguete que esta agotada en toda la nación ¿Lo conseguiran? ¿Saldran vivos de esta?

* * *

**El regalo navideño 2.**

Y sin decir mas el misterioso hombre camino por las calles llevando con el a unos confundidos aurores. Caminaron por lo menos media hora hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una bodega llena de gente que vestía al igual que el sujeto que los condujo hasta ahí, una túnica desgarbada color café y un poco desgarrada y un sombrero negro y pequeño.

-Aquí esta mis queridos amigos, la Saeta de Fuego 3000 de juguete totalmente aerodina..

-¡Si, si! ¡Ya lo se! Aerodinámica para niños entre los tres y cinco años. ¿Qué precio quieres por ella?-pregunto el desesperado Harry.

El hombre que tenia la escoba justo tras su espalda sonrió maliciosamente.

-Puesto que es la última que queda en el pueblo y posiblemente en el país usted entenderá que no la venderé por debajo de los 1000 galeones…

-¡¿Mil galeones?! Usted esta demente señor-exclamo Ron sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Estaría demente si te la ofreciera por menos.

-¿No hay una forma de..?

-¿Regatear? No amigo, no la hay. Tu escoges, o pagas los mil galeones o se la doy a cualquier otro padre desesperado-dijo el aprovechado sujeto

-Bien, te los daré. Solo déjame ver la escoba..-dijo Potter

-Oh no, primero la paga-replico

-¡Que me dejes ver la maldita escoba! ¡Tuve un día nefasto así que enséñame el endemoniado juguete de una vez para que pueda irme a casa donde me esperan una pelirroja y mi cama!-exclamo arrebatándole la escoba de juguete al hombre que termino tirado en el suelo

Harry admiro la Saeta de Fuego 3000 totalmente aerodinámica, especial para niños entre tres y cinco años con gozo. O bueno, lo hacia hasta darse cuenta que esa malhecha, desgastaday totalmente frágil escoba no era nada parecida a que publicitaba El Profeta.

-Esta no es la escoba que yo busco amigo. Usted trataba de engañarme ¿No es así?-reclamo Harry furioso

El sujeto comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido

-¡Usted es un farsante! ¡La gente de la Oficina del Uso inapropiado de la Magia se enterara de esto!-rugió Ron enojado

-¡Malditos estafadores!

Y sin decir más los dos aurores dejaron el lugar rojos de coraje. Estaban agotados, habían visitado otra tienda y seguían sin dar con la maldita escoba, los dos desesperados y nerviosos pararon un momento…

-Bien hermano, creo que este año tendrás que decirle a tu retoño que no tendrá su escobita. ¡Esta totalmente agotada!-exclamo el pelirrojo

-¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente Ronald!-dijo el de ojos verdes mientras se adentraba al emporio comercial mas grande del pueblo.

De pronto la vio. La Saeta de Fuego 3000 de juguete aerodinámica para niños de los tres a cinco años de edad, en un estante, acababa de ser colocada ahí por uno de los sujetos que trabajaban en el lugar, era la última. Giro el rostro y se encontró con un grupo de mujeres igualmente desesperadas que el por aquel endemoniado juguete.

Gracias a su agilidad como jugador de Quidditch corrió a toda velocidad hasta tener la escoba entre sus manos cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba el pelo con ira.

Para Ron todo fue muy rápido, primero vio a Harry lanzarse sobre el juguete tratando de obtenerlo y lo vio también salir victorioso con la escoba en su mano, lo siguiente que vio fueron a dos madres furiosas lanzarse sobre el mago totalmente desesperadas, una le jalo los cabellos y lo tumbo al suelo mientras la otra le arañaba el rostro.

-¡¡AHH!! ¡Ayuda!

De lo siguiente de lo que Ron fue consiente fue de que otro grupo de por lo menos cinco mujeres se lanzaban también al aprisionado cuerpo del moreno que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas de sujetar la escoba entre sus manos.

Una de las madres neuróticas, una regordeta rubia le arrebato la Saeta y se echo a correr.

-¡¡NO!!-exclamó el auror totalmente desesperado mientras veia su única salvación corriendo entre los pasillos. Ron y Harry la siguieron de inmediato.

La mujer doblo a la derecha, luego a la izquierda dos veces y corrió hacia atrás cruzando todos los pasillos de ese lugar. Harry y Ron la seguían a toda velocidad tratando de no perderla

-¿Por qué no la hechizamos Harry?-pregunto el pecoso

El moreno pareció reflexionar por unos minutos

-¡Porque no podemos ir por ahí hechizando a la gente Ron! ¡Eso esta mal!

-Yo solo decía, bueno, en fin es a ti a quien mi adorable hermanita va a matar cuando su adorado hijo no tenga bajo el pino la escoba de juguete.

-Un hechizo inofensivo no la lastimara, además no sabrán quien fue-acordó Harry cuando vio a la mujer doblar a la derecha-_¡Petrificus totalus!_

Y justo después de que la regordeta rubia cayera petrificada, el pelirrojo tomo la escoba entre sus manos

-¡Ahora corre de nuevo antes de que esas amas de casas desquiciadas nos encuentren!

Y así los dos hombres se lanzaron en una nueva carrera solo deberían de pagar la Saeta de Fuego 3000 de juguete aerodinámica especial para niños entre 3 y 5 años y su osadía estaría por fin terminada.

* * *

-¡Harry James Potter! Dime que horas son estas de llegar a casa, saliste de trabajar hace por lo menos cinco horas, y mírate como llegas, estas todo arañado y tu ropa es un desastre, no lo puedo creer, son vísperas de Navidad Harry, hay millones de cosas que hacer y tu te largas sin avisar nada ¡Estas en problemas! Y luego llegas muy campante de no se donde esperando que te prepare un baño caliente y que te cure esas malditas heridas, pues estas muy equivocado si crees que…

Harry escuchaba el interminable discurso de Ginny sobre como es preciso llegar a casa a tiempo, o avisar cuando no lo harás, también ayudaría que no hubiera llegado a su hogar con múltiples arañazos en el rostro y en los brazos, el cabello mas desordenado de lo usual y la ropa hecha un lio.

En fin, lamentablemente para la pelirroja, su esposo ya no escuchaba tan atentamente, a Harry le parecía que su mujer se parecía cada vez un poco más a Molly Weasley y esto lo asustaba pues conocía sus ataques de histeria para con sus hijos y esto seguro también incluía a su esposo

-Ginny cielo, escúchame ¿Quieres? Lo que paso es que tuve que buscar la bendita Saeta de Fuego 3000 de juguete aerodinámica para niños entre los tres y cinco años para James, lo cual fue casi imposible pues esta agotada en todo el país.

El moreno tomo un respiro y continuó hablando.

-Entonces con Ron recorrimos más de veinte tiendas y luego un estafador me quería vender un remedo de escoba a mil galeones y justo después encontré una, pero otras señoras la querían así que se lanzaron sobre mi furiosas y casi me matan, después la gorda rubia me la arrebato y tuve que echarme carrera persiguiéndola por todos lados para quitársela y al final la termine hechizando lo cual esta mal y me arrepiento de ello..-finalizo Potter sin aliento

-¿La escoba de juguete? ¿No aseguraste que la tenias hace semanas?

-Bueno pues…

-¡mentiste!

-Solo escucha yo…

-¡No! Ahora tu me vas a escuchar a mi-replico Ginevra

-Creo que te he escuchado bastante ya..

-¿Ahora estas diciendo que soy una parlanchina? ¿O lo aburre mi sermón señor Potter?-pregunto ofendida

-Claro que no, señora Potter…-contesto el hombre sonriendo

-Oh no, en este momento soy solo la señorita Weasley para usted.

El moreno suspiro

-No claro que no. Eres la señora Potter te guste o no. En cada momento a cada hora y en cada lugar-respondió

Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Estoy tan enfadada Harry que ni las cosas tan lindas que dices me harán cambiar de parecer-dijo ella muy firme.

-Es una lastima señorita Weasley, de verdad esperaba que me ayudaras a curarme las heridas y claro que esperaba con ansias ese baño caliente…

La pelirroja se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de su esposo recorriendo su espalda.

-No señor, no me olvidare tan fácilmente de esto Harry, no, no…

-¿No?

-No, no, no, no…

-¿De veras?-pregunto besando el cuello de su esposa mientras esta cerraba los ojos

-No..

-¿Ni un poquito?-dijo bajando los tirantes de la blusa de su mujer.

-No, no, no, no…no…no…no..-decía cada vez menos convencida mientras Harry se dedicaba a besar con mas detenimiento el cuerpo de la pelirroja

-Vaya, pues entonces creo que tendré que detenerme de hacer esto-dijo muy despacio dejando de besar los pecosos hombros de la mujer, que sentía el aliento del de ojos verdes sobre su piel.

-¡Al carajo Potter, ya olvidemos lo sucedido!-dijo fieramente mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de un Harry que fue obligado a tirarse sobre la cama.

-¿Los niños duermen?-pregunto el moreno

-Como troncos-respondió ella besando los labios de su marido desesperadamente

-Te amo.

Y dicho esto cerraron la puerta con llave y se olvidaron por un rato de las compras Navideñas y de la dichosa Saeta de Fuego 3000 de juguete aerodinámica para niños de 3 a cinco años.

* * *

Era noche buena y la familia Potter se preparaba para pasarla en La Madriguera todos juntos. Ginny trataba inútilmente de arreglar el cabello de sus hijos el cual era igual de rebelde que el del padre, el cual estaba cargando los obsequios que les darían a sus sobrinitos.

-Harry cielo, ven aquí-lo llamo Ginny

El se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla mientras sus hijos se acomodaban en el sofá

-¿Qué pasa?

-Después de que me contaste todo lo que tuviste que hacer para conseguir la escoba de juguete yo..

-¡No es solo una escoba de juguete!-interrumpió el moreno-Es la Saeta de Fuego 3000 aerodinámica para niños de 3 a 5 años…

-¡Bien como sea! El caso es que me puse a pensar en algo..

Harry la miro confuso y de pronto un poco asustado.

-Bien, fueron muchas cosas que no tengo intención de repetir Ginny así que si quieres proponerme hacer las compras el próximo año yo..

-No es eso tonto-interrumpió la mujer divertida

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que es?-pregunto mas aliviado

-Pues.. si hiciste todo eso por James…¿Qué harías por una niña?-pregunto a la par que posaba sus manos en su vientre y sonreía cálidamente.

El hombre rápido dirigió su vista al vientre de su esposa que era sujetado por sus níveas manos con fervor como solo la había visto hacer en dos ocasiones anteriores, y la noticia le cayo a Harry tan de pronto que instintivamente llevo una mano también al vientre de Ginny.

-¿Una niña?-repitió anonadado antes de caer al suelo inconsciente

-¡Harry James Potter! –gruño Ginny molesta pensando en el nuevo sermón que recibiría su marido…

E inconscientemente pensó en la divertida reconciliación que tendrían y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa inundara su rostro, después de todo no estaba tan mal que Harry se desmayara justo después de que ella le dijera que estaba embarazada ¿Verdad? No, claro que no…

**_Fin._**

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado la segunda y ultima parte. Ojala les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisita._

_Si les gusto dejen un review._

_Besos sabor Harry._


End file.
